The Exile
by Fallen Aria
Summary: Fate has made a grave mistake...banishing the powerful goddess Seph from Olympus...but now that the world needs her...will she answer the call? Or will she remain an exile...and leave the world to burn. Either way...will she survive? Fem Percy
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing -

History...is a lie.

Everything that you have ever been taught about the past...is false. History...can be manipulated. Lies can be told. Truths...twisted. The greatest stories you have ever heard...the most inspirational tales...nothing but a web of lies.

Such is the tale of a young goddess...you may have heard of her...oh wait. You haven't. The reason being...she was erased from history. Her name forgotten by all but the immortal gods and those before them. Her feats of bravery...of sacrifice...removed from the memories of hundreds. She saved the world...and the world forgot about her.

Her name...was Persephone. Not the spring goddess...no...in fact...she usually went by Seph to make it easier. She was not by any means...a minor goddess...she was powerful...the goddess of stars, of time, and the void. She was the younger sister of Artemis and Apollo. At least...she was once. But we will get to that part of the story later...much later.

We will begin now...500 years after everything known about Seph was forever destroyed. Her story...erased. Her legacy gone...500 years after she was banished from her home by the Fates themselves.

2010:

In the council of the gods:

Zeus glared down at the son of Poseidon before him. He was annoying by any means. A boy who was likely to get them all killed. Dylan White. Zeus sighed as he and his companions stood before him. It was only a week before Dylan's 16th birthday...and no one on the council much liked their chances of survival at this point.

Make no mistake...he was a natural with his powers...and handy with a sword...and he was a nice kid. But he was a coward. It was his fatal flaw after took in a deep breath as the rest of the council waited impatiently for his speech. Athena spoke up "Father...the heroes are waiting for you. They do not have much time." Poseidon stood up for his bropther for once "Come on Athena...he has to make this count...it may be the last thing thee demigods hear from us,"

Zeus began "Heroes...you have come far...and...and..." he looked up just as three bright flashes filled the great throne room. Zeus grimaced as he realized who had just appeared. The Fates...The Moirai. Clotho, the kindest one and the life-givers snapped her fingers and the demigods vanished all except for Dylan. Lachesis, the middle sister and the life-measurer said quietly "A grave mistake has been made." Atropos, the eldest and the life-taker said "No sister...Fate has made a mistake...not the gods."

Clotho spoke again "Dylan is not the child of the Great Prophecy. He...like Thalia has an important role to play. One so important...we became confused..we mistook him as the child of the Prophecy..." Artemis asked "So who is the Prophecy Child?" Demeter asked "Is it Nico? Hades boy?"

Atropos sighed heavily "No...it is someone from the past...so far back...our greatrest mistake." Lachesis finally answered "The child of the Great Prophecy is Persephone...your daughter Zeus...the exiled goddess."

The entire council exploded into uproar. Questions, exclamations...everything flew around. Atropos raised her voice and said "Enough!" the council settled down and Athena asked "Wait...but how is she the chosen child? She...if i am not mistaken is far over 16...and she is no half-blood."

"Yeah...and if you forgot. YOU banished her." Apollo spat. His normally warm eyes blazing with anger. "Why on earth would she help us...especially since you are the ones who need her?" Lachesis said softly "Calm down Apollo..." her eyes narrowed "You do not want to challenge us...as your sister was foolish to."

Artemis said "If i recall correctly...she won that battle." Atropos sighed "Yes yes and was banished not a month later...now can we get back to the point?" She looked at Athena "Yes...Seph is over 16 in her actual years...however her physical body was only 14 when she was exiled. While it is hard to tell when a god or goddess specifically grows a year older...we know for a fact she will "turn" 16 in 37 days. Also...she is in fact a half-blood. Or did you forget that Leto was a titan?"

Clotho began to speak "We will need you to use those 37 days to convince Seph to help...and Apollo...its her. Of course she would." Zeus said "I dont know...it has been 500 years since we have last seen her. Hermes doesn't even know where she is anymore. She has most likely changed." Atropos rolled her eyes "Oh thats easy...she is on her own island. After she was exiled she creatred herself an island much like Calypso's...only much much harder to reach. It is in the underworld...far in the deepest darkest corner of Asphodel."

Hera asked "Does Hades know?" The fates shook their head. Clotho said "No he does not...Seph...as you know is extremely powerful. She essentially created a break in the flow of time and space to make her little home." Hermes decided to speak up "Hey wait...since when could Seph create things like islands?"

Athena scowled "You idiot...think about her domains." Aphrodite said "What about them dear? Stars, Time, and the Void. She has no domain over creation." Athen rolled her eyes "No...she does. The void." Lachesis nodded "The void...from which all was created...for in the beginning...there was nothing...All was empty and void. And then...creation." The three fates spoke as one "Our time is up. Find Seph...find her and bring her back. We hereby rescind our banishment on her and allow her to return." And then...they vanished.

Dylan asked tentatively "So...what do i do now?" Zeus frowned "Apparently you still have a role to play..."He mulled over it and finally decided "I shall teleport you to the location of Seph's home...which i have just recieved from the Fate's...perhaps a new face will cause her to look more kindly upon you."

Dylan asked "Wait...who the heck is Seph again...I got she was a goddess from the conversation...and Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis sister...and I get she was banished...but why dont I know anything about her? Why isnt there any record or myth which includes her?"

Athena sighed "Because she was erased from history. Believe me...almost every myth you can imagine...Hercules? Odysseus? Theseus? She was in them all. She convinced me not to outright kill Arachne...she was family." Hephaestus looked up "Seph was...special."

Hera smiled "She was almost impossible not to love. When i heard that Leto had children with Zeus...i went after her. The weakest, youngest child. I intended to kill her...but when i got there...she was too innocent...so cute..." Demeter fondly remembered her niece "She was a little shy, she often hid behind her sister...and she loved playing with the flowers Persephone and i would summon up for her."

Poseidon spoke up "She wasa very good fighter to say the least. She easily bested Ares. She defeated her own father when she was just 10...well physically. She was actually like 250. However...she wasnt without her flaws...like Demeter said..she was very shy. She didnt open up to many of us and she seemed almost depressed at times. Her fatal flaw...was loyalty...eternal and unwavering loyalty...which is most likely why the fates believe she will forgive us." He smirked "She also had a knack for pissing off very powerful people."

Hermes said "To sum it up...she was a really cool girl...at least until she fought with fate. She saved a girl's life...a demigod of Hecate's who was destined to die...as a result...she directly opposed fate. When the fates confronted her she fought them...Like literally...pulled out her sword and fought them. She barely won...and only because Clotho and Lachesis managed to convince Atropos not to blast her to dust. However...a few weeks later...they exiled her for it...along with the daughter of Hecate she saved...I'm not sure if the girl is still alive...I think the Fate's immortalized her...something about reversals and fate crap i guess...and none of us have seen her...not in 500 year. 5 centuries."

Dylan asked "Why couldnt Seph and the Moirai just compromise?" Zeus sighed "Seph was rarely one to speak her opinion...even when asked. But the fates wanted to kill Lila, the daughter of Hecate after Seph saved her. That didnt sit well with Seph, since Lila's life string had already been cut...she was immortal now. Thats what really happened Hermes." Hermes shrugged "Ah"

Zeus continued "Even though fate had already rebalanced...Atropos wanted Lila to still die...sort of a need to regain the sense of control she had lost...Seph fought for the girl's life. Literally." Poseidon said "In the end...she was banished over a petty grudge. Im believe Atropos has only refuserd to allow Seph baack out of pride."

Aphrodite exclaimed "Oh she was so pretty! She had wonderfully soft black hair...blacker than anything! And her eyes...but Artemis and Apollo over here refused to let me...ah...hook her up." Artemis scowled "Try it now Aphrodite and ill string you up." Dylan said "Wait...so i have to convince a girl strong enough to defeat fate...and who is also possibly harboring a grudge against the fates...who is also possibly accompanied by a 500 year old witch-girl who may or may not also hate the fates...to come back to Olympus after being banished for 5 centuries and help the Fates...who are also the people who banished them?"

Apollo laughed "Yup. Thats it in a nutshell." Dylan sighed. He breathed in deeply before he clapped his hands together "Alright. Let's go get ourselves killed by the all powerful goddess who no one know about." Ares smirked "Thats the spirit punk." Hera frowned "Aren't you in the least upset by not being the Prophecy Child?"

Dylan smiled "Look...Lady Hera...you and I...and probably everyone in this room knows that i am not "prophecy child material". This...Seph girl? She is a goddess. Im sure she could do a better job than me. And besides...I like my soul unrazed thank you very much." He smiled easily "Now cmon...teleport me down...its time to go to hell..or well...Asphodel at least."

Alright how was it? I know the chapter was short...ill try to update soon. Please review. Oh and who do you think Seph should be paired with? You can send me your thoughts in a review. Also...what should Seph's symbol of power, weapon, sacred animal, and chariot look like? You can send me those in a review or PM.

Review


	2. Introductions

Alright Chapter 2... i own nothing

-line break-

Dylan appeared inside a huge...field...of wheat? He looked around. Everything was sort of greyed out...kind of like an old movie. So this was Asphodel. He had been here once...trying to retrieve the lighting bolt from Hades to save his mom and the entire world. He had only seen the huge path that led to Hades castle though.

Dylan warily drew his sword...it ever hurt to be prepared..just in case. He could make out a house not too far away. He made his way through the field of wheat. The grain parting easily and alowing him to move toward the house. It wasn't very big...much unlike Hades' castle or Olympus...it was a small, two story building, mostly made of some sort of stone. Dylan sheathed his sword as he approached the building. Much like the landscape around it, the outer part of the house was grey and a little blurry. However warm light streamed from the inside. Dylan stepped onto the porch and looked at the door. It was made of wooden planks, roughly nailed together.

"Well...here goes nothing i suppose" Dylan muttered and he knocked on the door. A shiver passed through him and the door handle turned. It opened wide and Dylan took his first look at the exiled goddess.

The person who stepped out was just a girl..she looked to be about 15 or 16, the age she should be. Her hair was pitch black and fell straight down her back and over her shoulders. She was a slight girl, thin and small. Her skin was paler than her siblings' but still held a bit of tan. Dylan sucked in a gasp as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she took him in. Her eyes...were stars. They burned with light and power and...kind of fit her asked "Are you Lady Persephone?"

The girl rolled her eyes "Hey im exiled...i dont deserve any title...Seph is fine." She frowned "Now who the heck are you?" She called back "ey Lila? Are you expecting anyone?" Another girl came out. She was around 18 or 19...a little older than Seph. She had white...well everything. White hair, white skin, it was like all the color had been drained from her. She seemed rather frail...she was beautiful...but Dylan couldnt help but wince. She seemed...well...dead.

Lila shook her head "Seph, neither of us has been expecting visitors since like 5 centuries ago." Seph shrugged "Well then why the heck has a child of Poseidon turned up on our doorstep?" She turned back to Dylan" You have your father's eyes." she smiled "Wanna come inside?" Dylan nodded "Ah thanks..." he said as he stepped inside. the house was nice. He asked "Wait...you guys have AC and...television?" Seph rolled her eyes "I was banished from Olympus, not the mortal world."

Lila frowned "Wait...did the gods send you?" Dylan nodded slowly and Lila sighed "Great...look Seph...i told you this would happen eventually." Dylan and Seph both looked at each other. Seph said sheepishly "Ah...what?" Lila said "The gods need you to save their sorry asses all over again. So they've sent this idiot to try to convince you to come back to Olympus." Dylan winced and Lila frowned "See?" she glared at Dylan "Im right arent I?"

Dylan nodded and Lila said to Seph "Let them save themselves...we're banished after all." Seph bit her lip. She looked over at Dylan "Lila is still a bit upset about our...er...predicament." She said softly "You know you're technically not exiled Lila. I was exiled. You followed me. So...you could kinda still go back...sorta...maybe."

Lila shrugged "Hey you saved my life...you fought the Fates for me, i couldnt leave you all by yourself." She said to Dylan "Our answer is no." Dylan said "But..." Lila frowned and repeated "I said...our answer is no." she glared. Seph said "Hey wait Lila...that's a bit unfair isn't it? I mean...we could at least consider it...right?"

The two stared at each other for the longest time. Dylan eventually cut the silence "Erm..." he began. Seph turned and looked at him. He sighed "Your eyes are really scary actually." Seph bit her lip "Ah...sorry..." she closed her eys tightly. When she opened them a few seconds later their glow had diminished revealing their color. Her eyes were a mix of her siblings. Golden and silver, mized together with a pitch black pupil dead center. She said "I will go back..." She looked at Lila "You can stay here...i'll be back..."

The elder girl frowned "They exiled you and you want to help them?" Seph sighed "They're still family...I think." She bit her lip and suddenly asked "How are my siblings? Apollo and Artemis I mean." Dylan said "I...couldn't reeally tell you...I'm just a demigod after all." Seph looked down "Oh...sorry. I forgot about that."

She brightened quickly "But i'll get to see them again!" he looked at Lila "Are you coming with?" Lila sighed "You know this is a bad idea right?" Seph shrugged. "Probably." She suddenly facepalmed "Oh shit..." She asked Dylan "Hey...why exactly am I supposed to be going back and helping the gods? What do they need?"

Dylan sighed "You might want to sit down for this." Seph rolled her eyes "Oh...great...it's one of those kinds of things." Dylan said quickly "You'retheherooftheGreatProphecy." Seph and Lila blinked. Lila said "Repeat that please...at a pace we can all hear." Dylan sighed and took in a deep breath "Alright...you both know the Great Prophecy right?"

Seph nodded "Yeah. A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach 16 against all odds. To see the world in endless sleep, heros soul cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end their days, Olympus to preserve or raze I was there when Apollo spouted it in the middle of a Council meeting and the Fate's decreed it was the Great Prophecy."

Dylan said "Well...erm...you are kind of the hero." Lila screeched "What?!" Dylan said quickly "Well Seph turns 16, physically at least...in like a month...and the Fates have decided somehow that she is a half-blood due to her parents being both a god and a titan." Lila's eyes flashed violet. She said firmly "No."

The doors, windows, every opening slammed shut and she hissed "The gods want to sacrifice her! Use her instead of one of their precious demigods." She growled and she said to Seph "You are not going!" Seph sighed "I have to now..." She shrugged "Hey...maybe i wont die. I AM immortal after all Lila. It might work." Lila hissed "Thats bullshit and you know it. Really?! Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap?! How many different ways can you reap a soul with a cursed blade that doesn't end in death?!" Seph shrugged "Hey if i turn 16 here...the world ends anyways and i probably still die." She shrugged "I might as well die actually being useful eh?"

Lila rolled her eyes "You know this is probably suicide right?" Seph said "Yep." Lila asked "Is there any way i can convince you to not go?" Seph shook her head "Nope. Probably not." She smiled and asked "You coming with?" Lila shook her head "No..." she sighed "I'll stay here and manage the house...I don't want to help the gods." she frowned and said "But if you ever neeed my help...just call for me."

Seph nodded "Alright...I understand." She smiled sadly "I wish you were coming...but...I'll be back. I promise." She looked at Dylan "Ready to go?" Dylan started. He said "Yeah." Then he asked "Oh right...I've been wondering for a while now...what is your sacred animal?" Seph said "Oh yeah...the dragon and wolf." Dylan asked "Erm...arent dragons extinct? And aren't wolves Lady Artemis sacred animal?"

Seph shook her head "No...Artemis sacred animal is the deer, or stag...er...elk? Something like that. Wolves are my sacred animal. They serve me above all other dieties...except maybe Pan..? And a few nearly omnipotent dieties. Since i stayed around Artemis for so long though, I would give her a lot of wolf puppies as presents. Since i was erased from history but the wolves remained...i guess people just assumed..." She shrugged "And no dragons are not extinct. There just aren't a lot left. I chose wolves because they are connected to the moon, which is closely connected to my sister. And I chose dragons because it is believed that the heart of every dragon is it's own miniature sun, which is why all dragons spew fire hotter than any other. Since the sun is connected to my brother Apollo i chose it as well. Also, theyre really cool animals don't you think?"

"Well yeah.." Dylan said "What is your sacred object? Like Zeus' master bolt or something like that?" Seph smiled "Now now...if i told you everything it wouldn't be any fun." she closed her eyes and a shimmering cloak appeared around her shoulders. It was fastened by a silver chain and was pitch black except for small tiny dots of glowing light which pulsed on the fabric. She opened her eyes and threw off the hood. "Alright..." she took in a deep breath and said "Let's dot his." A silver circlet appeared around her head. It was made of thin looping bands of silver and displayed a sapphire shaped like a delta and set into a golden frame.

Her cloak slightly parted as a slim silver chestplate appeared on her. A gladius shimmered into existence by her side as her boots became plated. Metal braces formed around her arms extending from elbow to wrist. She grabbed Dylan's hand and they vanished in a flash of starry light.

Dylan reappeared in the council room where the gods were waiting anxiously. He bowed and Zeus said "Rise hero...tell me...did Seph agree to come?" Dylan opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He tried again and Zeus paled as the room darkened. Hestia leapt back just as the hearth's flames went out and a black hole appeared in the center of the throne room. It widened into a sort of doorway which Seph leapt out of. She asked nonchalantly "Does that answer your question?"

The room was completely silent as Seph looked around the room. She walked towards Zeus' throne and said softly "Father..." Zeus nodded "You may greet your fellow gods...but then we must speak of the coming war." Seph nodded and Dylan watched as she made her way to Hera's throne. He then realized the gods had shrank everything down to human size. Hera regarded Seph cooly as she stopped in front of her throne. Then she smiled "It has been a long time my dear..." Seph nodded and gently pat Hera's hand "We can talk later...but I fear if i do not hurry up your husband may attempt to blast me to Tartarus." She nodded politely to Demeter, as the two had never really knew each other. Then she walked back across the throne room "Hey Uncle P." She said flippantly. Poseidon smiled widely at her "Hello Seph...It has been far tooo long." he hugged Seph who hugged him back.

She turned just before a poof of pink dust hit her in the face. She coughed and gagged slightly "Agh...hey Aphrodite..." she said. Dylan took a seat by Hestia who was tending the relit hearth. Aphrodite smiled "Hello darling! You're as beautiful as ever!" She smiled "Maybve now that you are back...we can finally find you a husband!"

Dylan smirked at the thought of Seph, married. He just couldn't picture it. Seph sighed "Aphrodite...please let go of me so i can finish greeting everyone." A rough voice from behind her called"Yeah babe. Let the punk cmere and greet her favorite brother."

She turned around and groaned softly "Hello Ares." She sighed "I can't believe you're still alive." Ares smirked "Of course punk." He pointed a finger at her "I still demand a rematch, maybe after this meeting?" Seph nodded. "Sure why not?" Dylan looked confused and Hestia whispered to him "Ares and Seph often got into arguments...sometimes things escalated...they eventually kind of just began to spar each other...as a way to practice." Dylan aske "Did Ares win?" Hestia laughed "You underestimate her Dylan...Ares has not once beaten her."

Dylan whistled softly. That meant she was a really good fighter...either that of Ares went easy on her. And he really didn't think Ares would do that. Seph turned around and walked slowly over to her sister...former sister's throne. Leto had disowned Seph after she had heard what happened to her. Seph chewed on her lip and said "Hello Artemi-"

She was promptly cut off as Artemis reached out and hugged her. Seph said "I thought that-" Artemis rolled her eyes "I don't really care Seph." She smiled "I'm still your sister...and Apollo is still your brother...no matter what Leto says." Seph smiled and said "Thanks..." She hugged her sister tightly, a few tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Wait a minute...is Seph, the ultimate badass, who literally beheaded one of the fates, crying?" A cheerful voice emanated through the throne room before Apollo walked towards his two sisters. Seph detatched from Artemis and quickly reattatched herself to Apollo. Apollo smiled and ruffled his sister's hair "Hey sis...its nice to have you back." He whispered into Seph's ear "Now you can finally tell me that I am older than Artemis." Seph giggled softly and he said "You ought to hurry up before pops kills us all for taking too long." Seph nodded and walked towards Athena.

"Hello Athena...you have been unusually quiet." Seph greeted. The stormy eyed goddess said "Well...I didn't wish to ruin your return with my "boring statements" and "useless facts"." She smiled "It really is good to have you back. We all missed you." Seph nodded and walked over to Hephaestus. The old looking god nodded to her. She smiled before turning towards Dionysus.

The wine god groaned as Seph grinned "Well if it isn't Dionysus." The old god of wine sighed "Well...if it isnt Seph, the bane of my life and representation of all my misery." Seph shrugged "I live to please." Dionysus snorted "Yeah right." He opened a wine magazine and began looking at it. Seph said "Hey Hermes." as she approached the messenger god. "How is life treating you?" They shook hands and hugged briefly.

Hermes groaned "Can I have my wallet...and watch back?" Hestia whispered to Dylan "When Seph was a member of the council, she and Hermes would steal all sorts of things from each other." Dylan nodded and watched as Seph haded Hermes his belongings back. Seph said "Now...I'm done...except for one last person." She vanished and reappeared out of the hearth. "Hey auntie Hestia." she smiled.

Hestia said "Hello dear..."She looked over at Zeus "We can talk later but now it looks like you had better get over to Zeus before he gets too impatient." Seph nodded and reappeared in the middle of the room. Her eyes flashed and the floor split open and a black throne appeared. It was pitch black and had star clusters and supernovas all over it. Dylan looked at it in awe as another star exploded on the chair. On the back a huge ticking clock was placed over the headrest. She sat in it and sighed "I've already heard everything Zeus."

Zeus opened his mouth "Well then is the-" Seph said "I don't want a reward. however...i have several conditions..." Zeus sighed "This ought to be good." He grumbled before saying "Alright...name them." Seph said "First...I want access to the camp." Zeus said "Alright that is easy...do you wish to also be placed back into...history?"

Seph shook her head "Do I have a choice?" Zeus sighed "Well...I think the Fates already sort of put you back...of course the demigods still do not know you exist, but after you are revealed to them, you will be replace back into the myths. The mortals of course will still not know of your existence." Seph shrugged "Alright fine." She said "That is it for now...but i may have a few more later on." She said "Oh wait...I also want you to release all the peaceful titans...and grant amnesty to all minor gods who betrayed you...as long as they swear an oath to never betray you again of course." Zeus sighed "Alright...is that all?"

Seph nodded. She looked at Dylan "Will you be wanting to teleport back to your camp now? Or do you wish to speak with someone first?" Dylan said "I'll go now." Seph nodded. She turned to Ares "I'll spar with you in a bit." Ares grunted and Seph asked Dylan...a bit nervously "Hey...there won't be any big crowds will there?" Dylan said "Probably...why?" Seph rubbed the back of her head "Ah...I'm not too good with crowds...or people I dont know...or...welll..." she said "So um...this could be bad...let's just go get this over with." grabbed Dylan's hand and vanished in a flash of light.

Artemis rose "Well...if that i all...I must be getting back to the hunters. Some of my older ones knew Seph...and will want a chance to say hello." She sighed "Plus all those demigods will frighten poor Seph half to death." She vanished as well.

Artemis reappeared right outside a huge campground. Girls of all ages, mostly teens and cchildren gathered around her. Artemis faithful lieutenant Zoe Nightshade approached her. Her co-lieutenant Thalia Grace also approached. Zoe asked "Did everything go alright milady?" Artemis nodded and instructed Zoe "We're going to Camp Halfblood." Zoe looked bewildrered "But...Milady...we have just settled here. Usually we stay in one spot longer before we..." Artemis smiled widely. "Zoe...she's back." Zoe tilted her head "Excuse me milady? Who?"

Artemis said "Your best friend." Zoe's eyes widened to nearly the size of dinner plates. She turned around and dashed towards her tent. Thalia asked "Wait...who is back?" Artemis smiled "My sister." She walked off leaving Thalia to wonder.

At camp half blood Chiron's peaceful day was interrupted by Dionysus flashing in. He rose and said "Mr. D...what on earth is the matter with you?" Dionysus looked incredibly troubled. He said "Seph is coming back..." Chiron's eyes widened. He asked "When?" Dionysus said "Right now..." He groaned "I will be hiding for the next few decades now. Don't come looking for me." And with that, he retreated into the Big House just as a huge flash of light appeared from within the camp. He sighed and closed the book he had been reading.

Seph appeared with Dylan, and promptly withdrew behind him as almost all the demigods came to greet whoever just arrived. She squueaked "H-how many are there?" Dylan shrugged "Close to about 200." Seph backed away slowly as a pretty blonde girl with grey eyes detatched herself from the crowd and walked over to Dylan "Hey seaweed brain." She hit him lightly "Who is the girl? A new demigod?" A muscular girl walke towards Seph "A newbie?" she sneered. "Hey kelpy?" She yelled at Dylan "Hoiw in Hades did you come back from a metting with the gods and...bring a newbie with you?"

She walked towards Seph who stood up straight to meet her. She grabbed Seph's hand and smirked menacingly "Hey newbie...follow me. I'll show you how we do things around here."

"Clarisse...Stop!" Chiron called out as he galloped towards the assembly of demigods. "Please release Seph before she vaporises you." Clarisse swiftly retracted her hand "Vaporises me?! Chiron! Look at her!" Chiron facepalmed "Hello Lady Seph...i understand your banishment has been...erm...retracted?" Seph shrugged "Guess so..." She hissed at Chiron "And why are there so many demigods around here?!"

The blonde girl from before spoke up "She is a goddess?!" Chiron clapped his hands "Everyone except the cabin heads. Leave! Now!" Everyone slowly drifted away as a small group of demigods formed. Chiron said "Alright...this is Lady Persephone...she is the blood sibling of Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo."

Clarisse said "Wait...what?" Seph spoke up "Yeah...Chiron...maybe you could have dropped it on them a little...erm...more gently?" Chiron sighed "My apologies." Seph sighed as well before she said "Alright...as Chiron just told you...yes i am the full blooded sibling of Artemis and Apollo. I was banished and erased from history for some...erm...bad behavior I guess you could say. Now before we have any questions. I want your names and godly parent."

Dylan said "Well...you know me." The blonde girl stated proudly "I am Annabeth Chase. The daughter of Athena." Seph smiled "It is very nice to meet you." She shook Annabeth's hand and the daughter of Athen stared at her sumbfounded. Seph asked "Did I do something wrong?" Annabeth shook her head "No...it is just the gods are usually more...detatched" Seph sheepishly smiled "I am not most gods."

The mean girl from before said nervously "Ah...I am sorry for my erm...treatment of you. I am Clarisse, daughter of Ares." Seph smiled "It's fine. It's nice to meet you to. Perhaps we can get along in the future." A blonde kid with blue eyes smiled brightly "My name is will Solace. I am Apollo's son."Seph blinked "Hmm...that makes you my nephew..." She smiled "Cool!" A pretty girl with serious green eyes and brown hair tied up in a ponytail said "Hello. I am Katie...the daughter of the goddess Demeter." Seph nodded politely and shook her hand. Then two boys swarmed over her. "Hey!" They said in unison. "We are Travis and Connor Stoll. The sons of Hermes." Seph smiled and shook their hands.

"They probably stole something off you "Dylan whispered. Seph shrugged "Ah well." Another boy introduced himself as Jace Mason, the son of Hephaestus. a girl named Drew Tanaka introuced herself as the daughter of Aphrodite. And a boy intorduced himself as Castor, a son of Dionysus. Seph said "Alright...now...I am apparently the child of the Great Prophecy." Everyone looked at Dylan. "Yep...I dont have to do all the crazy shit anymore." He smiled and Seph grimaced.

Seph suddenly perked up as she heard a hunting horn. The rich sound carried over and Seph looked over at Chiron pleadingly. The old centaur smiled "We can continue this later. In fact, the hunters and Lady Artemis may need to hear this...go on." Seph squealed and dashed off."

"She is quite odd for a goddess...especially a major one..." Annabeth commented. Chiron smiled "You have no idea." he said "We will reconvene once Lady Seph and Lady Artemis finish...ah...catching up. I suspect it will take a while." With that..he trotted off to go finish his book.

Seph sprinted towards the hunting horns and ran face first into a hunter just as they entered camp. The girl startled and drew her hunting knife out. Then her eyes widened and she dropped her knife "Holy hades! Seph!" She screamed. Seph asked uncertaintly "Phoebe?" The hunter hugged her tightly "Oh gods I cant believe it! Zoe told me you had been allowed back but..."

Seph detatched herself from Phoebe after a few moments "So zoe is still alive?" She looked around for her former best friend.

"Yes you dummy." Zoe said quietly "I'm still here." Seph twisted around to the familiar sight of the daughter of Atlas. She smiled brightly and hugged Zoe. Zoe smiled "You stupid goddess...500 years...do you realize how long its been?!" Seph winced "But Zoe...I was banished."

Zoe snorted "Since when have rules ever stopped you?" Seph sighed "Alright...fair point. but..." She sighed "Im sorry..." she mumbled. Zoe smiled "Aw come here." She hugged Seph. Artemis walked up "Alright...can you detatch yourself from Zoe and Phoebe long enough for me to explain to my little ones why a mysterious girl is hugging my two eldest hunters?" Seph mulled over it "Nope!" she smiled brightly.

"You were so much easier to handle before you became friends with everyone. I liked you better when you were little and shy." Artemis grumbled before she turned to her hunt. "Ladies...this is my little sister Seph...it is a long story that I will tell you later...but for now...let's just leave it at that. She was banished 500 years ago for being an idiot and fighting the Fates but her exile has ben removed as she is now the hero of the Great Prophecy." Everyone eemed to...at least somewhat accept that.

"Wait...Lady artemis...you have a sister?" A tall black haired pale girl with electric blue eyes walked up. Artemis said to Seph "This is Thalia Grace, your half-sister. she is a daughter of Zeus and a co-lieutenant with Zoe." Thalia walked up to Seph who stared blankly at her "Erm...Lady Artemis...your sister is a little wierd." She said "Ah no offense..."

Zoe laughed "A little wierd? that's an understatement." Seph asked "Arty?" Artemis said "What?" Seph asked "Why do you have two lieutnants?" Artemis answered "Ah its a long story. Basically Thalia was fated to become lieutenant and Zoe was supposed to die. But there was an accident and Zoe ended up living. To balance things out, the fates made Thalia and Zoe co-lieutenants."

Seph asked, somewhatsurprised "Wait...they didn't demand that Zoe die?" Artemis shook her head and Seph sighed "I hate the Fates." Thunder rumbled across the sky and Seph called upwards "Yeah yeah! Shut it!"Thalia smiled "Ah it is nice to meet ya." She said and Seph nodded "Yeah. I hope we can get along."

Seph then walked over to Artemis and tugged on her sleeve "Can I go see Epsilon? Artemis said "no." Seph pouted "Pretty please Artyyyy?" Artemis groaned "Oh fine. Go." Thalia looked dumbfounded "But...she kills almost anyone who calls her Arty!" Zoe smiled "But that was Seph's nickname for her. she made it up when she was just a little kid."

Thalia then asked "Wait isn't Epsilon...?" She looked over just as a huge, pure white wolf bound from a tent. It raced around, with Seph riding on his back smiling widely.

"...the wild wolf?" Thalia finished. "the one that we can't control?" Zoe shrugged "Well wolves are Seph's sacred animals...dragons too. But we don't have any of those. Epsilon was Seph's familiar. She raised it when she was really young from a puppy. Then, she immortalized it. She also has a dragon, but I'm not sure where she is..." Epsilon howled and Seph jumped off. she ran back over to the group, her pale cheeks tinged with red and her massive wolf following behind.

Thalia shivered. Epsilon honestly frightened her. He was about twice as large as all the other wolves and his eyes carried some sort of intelligence. and now she knew why.

Seph said "Why don't you get your hunters settled into the camp? I have a certain god of war who I need to defeat." She smiled and she and her wolf vanished in a flash.

So...how was it?

Please review. Its easy. Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?


End file.
